Convert $1\ \dfrac{24}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
${1}\ {\dfrac{24}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{24}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{29}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{29}{29}} + {\dfrac{24}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{29}{29}} + {\dfrac{24}{29}} = \dfrac{53}{29}$